Louie's life
by Sarah Salvatore 52
Summary: This is a story about Louie's life from being a human to being a vampire


Louis De Pointe Du Lac's Adventures as a human and a vampire

Louie meets Lestat

(Based on Interview With The Vampire movie and book)

The year was 1766 and a nice young man named Louis De Pointe Du Lac (Louis) was living alone in New Orleans. He lost his wife during child birth. The baby also died. They had been buried less than a few weeks. He wanted to join them. Every day he went to the bar and gambled. One night he was close to dying and he would have been happy to. That same night an unknown vampire is out looking for Louis. He finds Louis walking in the alley drunk and alone. The vampire nearly sucked him dry but he does not kill him. He lets Louis go because his heart is still beating. That same night Louis is at his home and the same vampire returns for Louis. He wants to turn Louis into a vampire so he could be his companion, having a love for his beauty and his sadness. The vampire reveals himself as Lestat de Lioncourt (Lestat). Louis has heard of Lestat and he does not want to become a vampire but Lestat wants him to be with him forever. Lestat takes Louis to the grave yard and feeds him his blood. Louis almost kills Lestat but he pulls his wrist away just in time. Louis can feel the blood circling in his body turning every bone and muscle in his body to ice. He can feel the venom taking over. He yells in pain and Lestat is just watching. After everything is over and Louis is on the ground not moving Lestat leaves for a minute and then Louis finally moves and gets up. Lestat takes Louis to where he saw his last sun rise. Louis is unhappy to be a vampire but Lestat knows he will like his new life. Lestat looks at Louis and says "Louis well actually I'm going to call you Louie now, you will understand these times. You will like your new life." Louie looks at Lestat and says "I never wanted to be a vampire. I don't even know you or anything about you." Lestat says "Louie everything will be explained in good time and at the right minute." Louie looks at Lestat and smiles. Lestat sees Louie needs to feed and soon. Lestat says to Louie "you need to feed and feed soon." Louie and Lestat both leave and Lestat shows Louie how to feed on humans. Louie doesn't want to feed on humans and that makes Lestat angry. Lestat looks at Louie and says "you need to feed on humans because their blood gives us energy." Louie looks at Lestat and says "I don't want to feed on humans. That is gross. I want animal blood." Lestat looks around then at Louie and says "Louie I won't allow you to feed on animal blood. I want you to be like me and feed on humans." Louie looks at Lestat and says "I am not going to be like you. I am not going to feed on humans." Louie leaves and goes to find a fresh animal to feed on. Lestat stays in the grave yard and waits for Louie to come back. Louie doesn't come back till mid twilight (mid morning). Lestat is not very happy with Louie coming back at this time. Lestat says "Louie we need to go now. We are vulnerable during the day. We need to go to my house and get some sleep." Louie asks Lestat "where are we going to sleep?" Lestat answers "we sleep in coffins Louie. We are vampires and we sleep in coffins." Louie looks at Lestat and says "Yea I'm not sleeping in a coffin." Lestat looks at Louie and says "Louie we are going to sleep in coffins no matter what you say." Louie and Lestat go back to Lestat's place and Lestat has coffins ready for the two of them. Lestat grabs a candle on the table next to his coffin and says to Louie before he gets in his coffin and says "Louie they are very roomy. I have been sleeping in a coffin since I was turned. You won't even know that you are sleeping in a coffin." Louie gets in his coffin and Lestat puts the cover on his coffin. Lestat says to Louie "See you tonight my friend." Lestat gets in his coffin and goes to sleep. That night Lestat leaves to go hunting and Louie is all alone and he gets worried that people may start to question his appearance. Lestat comes back and Louie sees that Lestat fed and he is not happy. Lestat looks at Louie and says "Louie, Louie. When are you going to learn? Human blood is what vampires feed on not animals. Animals can not support you for the rest of your vampire life." Louie just walks away from Lestat and goes out on the street to look for food. Lestat leaves the house before Louie comes back and when Louie does come back Lestat is not there. Louie is all alone and he is hungry for blood. A nice woman that is living in the house sees Louie and asks "are you okay sir?" Louie looks at the lady and says "I'm fine just hungry." Louie grabs the lady's wrist and bites it till she starts screaming. Lestat comes back and sees that Louie has fed on human blood. He is proud of Louie for finally realizing his true nature. Louie looks at the girl and she is dead. Lestat looks at Louie and says "Louie it's what we do. We fed on humans and then they die. When they die another one is born. We keep the population to a minor." Louie looks at Lestat and says "Lestat you may be a killer but I will never be a killer." Louie vamp speeds away and Lestat tries to go after him but he is no where to be found. What happens to Louie? Will he be okay with his new life? How will he adjust to being a vampire? Find out in the next story in the series Louie's vampire adventures.

Louie's vampire adventure

Where we last saw Louie he was turned into a vampire by Lestat. He is not enjoying his vampire life and he does not want to be a vampire. Louie is always feeding on animals and rats in the alley. Lestat does not like the fact that Louie is not feeding on human blood. Louie does not want to feed on humans but Lestat wants him to. Both of them are ready to move on to a new city. The both of them leave their home town of San Francisco and go to London to start a new life. While in London the black plaque strikes and the two of them do not get sick because of their immortality. One night Louie is wondering the streets alone and people are carrying bodies on carts because there are not enough coffins for the bodies. Out on the streets a six year old girl named Claudia is crying over her mom's death. Louie sees the girl and goes over to her. Claudia looks at Louie and says "mama she is not waking up." Louie bends down and bites the girl on the neck. Lestat is at the house watching through the window. Lestat comes out onto the street and sees Louie sucking the girl's blood. Louie stops and sees he almost killed the girl. He runs away not knowing if the girl is alive or not. Lestat picks up the girl and brings her to their home. He lays her on the bed and feeds her his blood. Lestat goes to find Louie and he finds him in the alley feeding on rats again. Lestat looks at Louie and says "Louie I always know where to find you. I just need to follow the trail of rats." Louie looks at up at Lestat and he knows he is hiding something. Louie asks Lestat "the girl is she okay?" Lestat answers "why don't you come home and find out." Lestat leads Louie home and when they get there Claudia is laying on the bed alive. Louie looks at Lestat and then at the girl. He asks Lestat "how is she alive?" Lestat answers "I saved her Louie. I fed her my blood. You didn't want her to die did you?" Louie does not answer so Lestat goes over to the bed and punchers his wrist vein. He lets the blood drip into Claudia's mouth. She grabs his wrist and starts to drink the blood. Louie can't watch what is going on so he looks away. While Louie is looking away Claudia is starting to bite Lestat's wrist so he pulls it away. She can feel his blood turning her muscles and bones into ice. She screams in pain and her hair gets longer and darker. After everything is over she stops moving for a little while and then finally she gets up and says "I want some more." Lestat says "Of course you do." He leaves to get the maid of the house. When he gets back he bites the girl's neck and lets Claudia feed on her. Lestat pulls the girl away and says "that's enough. You must never drink dead blood because it'll end up making you sick or even worse it could make you weak enough where another vampire could kill you." He wipes Claudia's mouth because she has blood left on it. Louie is disgusted with Lestat. Lestat goes over to the corner of the room and sits down in a chair. Louie goes over to Claudia and says "This was not supposed to happen. You are only a little girl. You had so much ahead for you and now it's all gone." Lestat says to Louie "Louie if I did not save her she was going to die anyway. I had to save her and turning her was the only way to save her. Now we have one big family. One big happy family." Louie looks at Lestat and says "Lestat you are just a mean heartless person. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Claudia is just a little kid. She is just a little girl Lestat. She had her whole life ahead of her and you took that away from her. How could you?" Lestat looks at Louie and says "Louie you wanted her to live right? Turning her was the only way Louie. Look at her. She is happy to be a vampire and just to let you know Louie I'm not a heartless person. I saved you didn't I?" Louie looks down at the ground and whispers "Lestat you are right. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You did save me." Lestat looks at Claudia and says "sweetie why don't you go to the next room and lie down on the bed?" Claudia leaves and goes over to the next room. Lestat looks at Louie and asks "are you not happy that she's like us?" Louie answers "Lestat I'm not happy with you turning her. She is just a little kid. Now she's not going to get married and have kids of her own. She'll forever be six years old." Lestat smiles at Louie and the three of them leave to go out hunting. Claudia goes over to the bench and starts to fake cry. A lady walks over to the bench and asks Claudia "are you okay child?" Claudia looks at the lady and says "mama is dead. She's not waking up." The lady sits on the bench and Claudia opens her mouth and bites the lady's neck. Louie looks away in disgust. He can't watch Claudia feed like this. He leaves to go feed on rats. Lestat and Claudia go into the alley and find Louie in a ditch feeding on rats. Lestat looks at Claudia and says "let's hope you don't end up feeding on rats." Claudia looks at Lestat and says "I would never feed on rats. That's gross." Lestat looks at Louie and says "Louie we need to get you off the rat blood and on some human blood. You look like you are ready to throw up." Louie looks at Lestat and says "Lestat I'm never going to feed on human blood. I won't kill to survive. That's not me that's you." Lestat looks at Louie in disgust. Claudia goes over to Lestat's side and starts to cry. Lestat looks at Claudia and asks "what's wrong my sweet?" Claudia looks Lestat in the face and says "I'm hungry. When can we go hunting?" Lestat answers "soon Claudia. Very soon my sweet. I just need to talk some sense into Louie here." Louie gets up and goes over to Lestat and says "You two go. I'll catch up." Follow Louie, Claudia and Lestat's adventure throughout this series.

Louie and Claudia meet Armand and his clan

Where we last heard from Louie he was not happy with his maker Lestat. They found a six year old girl on the streets and Lestat turned her. Louie did not want for her to be like them. Poor Louie now has to teach six year old Claudia how to be a vampire. Only thing is Louie does not know to be a real vampire because he feeds on animal blood and Lestat wants Claudia to be like him. Back in the house where the three of them are staying Claudia brings Lestat a present. She found two young boys and she wants Lestat to turn them so she has someone to play with. When Lestat is drinking their blood he notices something is wrong. The blood is warm and it tastes odd. He looks at Claudia and asks "what is this?" She answers "autumn and it keeps the blood warm. Dead blood Lestat." Lestat looks at Claudia and he is not feeling very good. He tries to grab her foot and she moves away. He says to her "you made me drink dead blood." She looks at him and says "one thing you taught me never drink when they are dead." Lestat then yells for Louie. He yells "Louie put me in my coffin." Claudia sneaks up behind Lestat and says "I'll put you in your coffin." Then she pulls out a knife and cuts his throat. Louie comes in and says "Oh My God." He sees the pool of blood getting bigger. Claudia looks at Louie and says "Louie pick me up." He puts her on the table. Claudia says to Lestat's body "good night my sweet prince." Louie says to Claudia "Claudia you have been a bad girl." Claudia says "I'm sorry Louie he had to die." Louie looks at Claudia and says "where are we going to put the body?" Claudia says "the swamp Louie. He will like the swamp." Louie and Claudia go to the swamp and dump Lestat's body in the swamp. Claudia is happy to see him go but Louie is not very happy with Claudia. After they dump his body in the swamp they leave and go back to the house. They pack everything up and move to Europe. When they get there they seek out more of their kind. They travel throughout Eastern Europe first to encounter vampires but these vampires seem to be nothing but mindless animated corpses. It is only when they reach Paris that they encounter vampires just like them. They meet Armand a 400 year old vampire. Armand is the owner of Théâtre des Vampires. He lives there with his coven. Armand and his coven disguise themselves as humans and feed on live terrified humans in mock- plays before a live human audience. Claudia is repulsed by these vampires and what she considers to be their cheap theatrics, but Louis and Armand are drawn to each other. Convinced that Louis will leave her for Armand, Claudia convinces Louis to turn a Parisian doll maker, Madeleine, into a vampire to serve as a replacement companion. Louis, Madeleine and Claudia live together for a brief time, but all three are abducted one night by the Theatre vampires. Lestat has arrived, having survived the fire in New Orleans. His accusations against Louis and Claudia result in Louis being locked in a coffin to starve, while Claudia and Madeleine are locked in an open courtyard. Armand arrives and releases Louis from the coffin, but Madeleine and Claudia are burned to death by the rising sun. A devastated Louis finds the ashen remains of Claudia and Madeleine. He returns to the Theatre late the following night, burning it to the ground and killing all the vampires inside, leaving with Armand. Together, the two travel across Europe for several years, but Louis never fully recovers from Claudia's death, and the emotional connection between himself and Armand quickly dissolves. Tired of the Old World, Louis returns to New Orleans in the early 20th century. Living as a loner, he feeds off any humans who cross his path, but lives in the shadows, never creating another companion for himself. Louie has been through a lot as a human and a vampire. Louie has learned that being a vampire is not a bad thing it actually can help him become a better person inside and out.


End file.
